Broken Promises Made In Blood
by Sixx Killer
Summary: The World is at war, but this time nations are falling. Can the few remaining allies survive? Or will they crumble at the hands of the terrorists? With the shattered memories and broken bonds, destroying the allies at heart. Past haunting the present, evil after the good, and old tears now shed, can they get through this, or is this the end of the world? ((America X OC) included)
1. Britain Declares War

_"Patrem*, where are you going?" A small 5 year old girl cried, awoken from her peaceful sleep by the sound of abandoning men. She had ran outside to see why soldiers where fleeing, only to see her father, The Roman Empire, leading the men away. Why had he not even stopped to say goodbye?_

_"Patrem Rome!" She cried, as the man seemed to almost ignore her completely. The man stopped, but did not turn around, for fear if he did, he would forget about his war and go running to his second favourite child. (Italy being his first.)_

_"I'm sorry parva mea**, I only hope one day you can forgive me Londinium." He then followed his men into the distance. The girl ran and ran and ran, but no matter how quickly her little legs went they could not catch up to the disappearing men. Their light dimmed, she fell, and everything was silent. She remained there for a second, the cold wind chilling her to the bone, then suddenly, crash! The large structures of her once impressive city began to fall around her, the great civilisation went backwards. The dark surrounded her._

_She was alone._

Alexandria Kirkland woke up with a start, sweating, shaking, and silently crying like she did thousands of years ago. Why did she dream of her childhood? Dreaming at all was a rare thing for the city, so to suffer a realistic nightmare like that was unheard off. Sliding out of her black covers, her over sized 'Guns N Roses' shirt pooled by her knees leaving the rest of her leg exposed to the fresh morning air. She shivered, before making her way over to the calendar like she always did, to see what was on her agenda today. Her heart sunk.

"Of course it's the 24th." She whispered solemnly, as things began to add up. It was the 2nd worst out of the two worst days of the year, for it was the day her father left her, never to be seen again. He hoped London would forgive him, but how could she? He left her there in the cold and dark, to try and survive in the world as a small child. Her life became hell; at one point she even seemed to disappear, all because he just abandoned her. It took her a very long time, but now she understood, a city like her did not belong in world of countries, they would only betray her.

"Well it could be worse." She tried to convince herself,

"It could be the 4th of July." As usual her chest began to clench at the memory, but she had grown so used to the thought, it was no more than a dull ache. Often London wondered if she even had heart left or just broken pieces of glass, stabbing her from the inside out.

Rubbing her emerald eyes, Alexa headed to the shower in order to try wash away the memory. She spent a good fifty minutes wrestling with her thick brown hair, before finally managing to wash, dry and spike it in its usual 80's rock fashion. London often dressed in a very rock orientated way, this time with her Red David Bowie shirt, black shorts and red scarf tied round her waist. The scarf originally belonged to her older brother England, now it was the only item of his she owned.

Finally London took her two braids from either side of her hair, and tied them together at the back with a White Native American feather, like she did everyday for many many years. It was a tricky task, and would be easier done if someone else had did it for her, however there was only one man whom she would allow touch the feather, and that one man had long since left her in shattered pieces. As usual her chest clenched. She ignored it, knowing the pain would become numb very quickly.

London was only two steps out her room when she heard the knock from the front door.

"It's rather early for anyone to be calling." She muttered to herself. Opening the door, she was surprised to see one of the Governments messengers stood at the door, and he appeared slightly shaken.

"Miss Kirkland, you're needed at an emergency meeting." She let out a small growl.

"I'm on my two months holiday! Whatever it is it can wait." It was unlike London to reject a government request. While technically she answered to the orders of the monarchy and not the government, with the monarch's lack of power it was the government who bossed her about. However, she was on her break, and while she might get in a bit of trouble, she technically did not have to listen to David Cameron.

"But ma'am this is urgent! Even America-" he pressed

"Oh please, if America is involved then I most certainly won't bring myself to such an event. I know I do a lot of work, but surly this country can survive without me." To most, it appeared that London hated America, and that is what she wanted them to believe, because the truth was far more complex. When she noticed the man was still stood there, a bad feeling shook over her.

"You haven't seen the news recently have you?" His posh accent had dropped for a more natural and serious tone.

"No I haven't." When you're constantly surrounded by the Government, Monarchy, and international relationships, you get sick of hearing the half truth of the news. So on her holiday, London would choose to completely ignore it. She wouldn't turn on the TV or radio, she bought all her stuff online and avoided the stores, and spent most her break time catching up on lost sleep.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Miss Kirkland, Britain is declaring war."

**Patrem- Father**

**Parva Mea- My little one**


	2. The Start Of The End

Sat quietly in the black dull government car, London began to look through the exclusive file that was handed to her before they left. She had been on holiday for a total of one and a half months, how the hell did this all happen! The last she had heard, it was only Asia who was having a bit of problem.

It started out with the terrorist that could be found in places such as Iraq. They rapidly and almost miraculously grew in strength at the start of the year, and within a few months had dominated the countries they were in. They took the world by surprise, and obliterated through the hastily thrown together defences neighbouring countries had created. They had pretty much taken over Asia, leaving only China left, barley holding up. America, along with the European countries sent over a lot of troops to try and isolate the problem, and it appeared a success. Last London had heard, they were going to try reclaiming the land.

She silently gasped as she read on; the troops had been violently attacked from behind, as finally the world learnt of the criminals who had sourced the terrorist's new power. Russia! By remaining hidden they had destroyed a lot of Europe's fire power, and the opposing force known as 'The New Order' or TNO for short, began a brutal attack on the weakened Europe and America. According to the report, most of Europe had been conquered. Those who remained were not in a good situation. Germany was just holding up, however the battlefield was brutal and bloody. Most of France had been taken, only bits still remained. America seemed to be doing okay, it borders holding up, although some of the states along it edge had been devastated by the battles. China in the middle of it all was still surviving, barley, it was predicted he would fall any day now, in fact they had began huge evacuations of some of the remaining cities in order to save the people there. Canada, like America, seemed to be holding up along its borderline. As for Switzerland, they were neutral. Britain seemed to be holding its own, with the best navy in the world, they were defending their waters and so far none of the enemy had gotten to them. London shivered, but how long till they start using bombs? She shook, the memories of World War Two hurrying back. Her city burning. Her insides being on fire. Crouching, chocking on smoke and coughing her own blood, as she heard her people's screams. She heard them dyeing over and over again.

"We're here Ma'am." Alexa's head jolted up, as she was violently pulled out of her horrid thoughts. She didn't want to go back into the horrid building, but she knew sooner or later Britain would be at war again. In the world of countries, blood relation, family and peace meant very little. She was just a capital; her job was to defend her queen and country, and to keep her people safe. Leaving the car she entered what just appeared to be a white anonymous building that hid well among the rest of the area, it hadn't changed since World War One, and that thought made London sick. She was on the battlefield of World War One, and she hoped she never be put in such an awful situation ever again.

"I doubt I'll be here long." She muttered to herself. The only reason she had to be present was during time of war, it was tradition for the host capital to attend with their country.

**I know I mentioned Russia, but don't worry Russia fan girls, by the end of this he doesn't come off as too bad, promise XD**


	3. A Meeting Gone Wrong

London quietly approached the oak doors, which led to the large meeting room which was previously used by England back in World War Two. It was hardly a flashy place to be, with old wooden furniture and cold stone walls, but it was well hidden and protected them well against the madness of the German bombs and spies. Alexa only hoped it would now hide them from the terrorists.

As she entered the historical room, any decorum and common sense of the meeting had clearly already fallen into decay. China was sat quietly on the left side of the table; he would occasionally cough or moan in pain, the only sign that the dying country was even still conscious. Apparently Beijing was the only place left standing, and even she was beginning to fall at the hand of the terrorists. England was sat next to him, shouting insults in-between swear words at the French man, Francis, opposite him. Next to the retaliating French man was poor Canada, holding onto his polar bear looking almost horrified. Perhaps it was because she was a city, and lower than Canada, or maybe it was because she had formed such an important friendship with him, whatever the reason Alexa couldn't ignore Canada or just mistaken him, especially not for America! Never!

Sitting down next to England, London slammed down the files she had with a large 'bang', bringing silence to their pointless argument.

"Ah, London you're here." Arthur said trying to retain some of his professionalism. She sighed; he only ever talked to her like a business partner, no longer her older brother.

"How's the boarder holding up?" London asked France,

"Not good." He replied solemnly

"My dear Paris was attacked and almost defeated this time, I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold up, their weapons seem endless. Every time we destroy a base or army, more come within the hour!" It truly was bad.

"Erm, can't we send some of our men?"

"I'm afraid not." England stepped in,

"The only spare men we have went to America." America! He needs our help? London was about to say something, when the door crashed open and in walked the proud 'hero' that was Alfred .F. Jones, AKA The United States of America.

"Don't worry guys the hero is here!"He practically shouted as he went and sat down at the head of the table. London fell silently, suddenly unsure of herself, as the familiar heart ache arose. He's still wearing that jacket, she noted silently, he always wears that jacket.

"So I think since all of your countries are totally losing, that you should send all your troops to defend America!" This statement caused utter silence to fall across the room, as the other tried to make sense of the ridiculous and spontaneous suggestion.

"That way America will become all powered, and once we defeat the basted on my own turf, being the hero that I am, I'll help save you single handily."

"Self obsessed twat." London muttered angrily to herself. America was always so self loving, although, in the very back of her mine, Alexa knew it was the USA government speaking those words, and not Alfred himself.

"I'm doing just fine without your bloody heroics!" Arthur argued, though, it probably wasn't as true as they liked to believe. England could hold on, but in the end their resources was limited, with many of their manufacturers now cut off from them, sooner or later they would have to take desperate measure, and London doubted wooden aeroplanes would work this time*. London watched as Arthur defended the British pride. Thinking about it, London had picked up on many of England's traits over the years, but that's because she used to be so close to him, sticking by his side from the very first day.

_A young girl, lost in a very dark world. Society had fallen apart, and her father, the man she loved and trusted, had left her alone in a harsh and cruel world. The dark ages truly were a terrible time. Stumbling through the woods, night had fallen Alexandria was lost, afraid and lonely. Strange sounds and noises came from all directions, and frightened her mercilessly. Shivering she found a large oak tree to which she curled up too for shelter. Wrapping her rags closer around herself she wished for nothing more than a friend, and as if by magic, in the sky next to her appeared a green bunny with wings._

_"What are you?" The creature only laughed, and began to fly away. With heightened interest, the little girl followed it._

_"Wait! I want to know what you are!" She stumbled through the darkness, following the green glow ahead of her, desperate for a friend, someone who would stay by her._

_"Wai-" she was cut off as her foot reached a root, and she began to stumble down a large, rocky hill. In the darkness she couldn't tell what she was hitting, or whether she was spinning or not, everything began to blur as her body smashed against the ground. She finally came to a halt when she landed upon something soft and squishy._

_"Hey ow!" A young male voice cried from below her, Alexandria jumped back in horror letting out a small whimper. In these desperate times you couldn't trust anyone_

_"England!" A squeaky voice cried, as the flying bunny appeared in the middle of clearing, lighting up the dark scene, finally giving Alexandria a clear view of the boy she landed on. He had blonde hair and fuzzy eyebrows, and shared no resemblance to her apart from his rather pale skin. The boy, who was only a few years older than Alexandria, smiled up at the bunny, before turning to face the strange girl who had landed upon him,_

_"Who are you?" he asked gently._

_"A Alexandria, I mean, I'm Londinium, well, I'm b both, I I…" She shivered in fear, after her father abandoned her, London had become very lonely, and such isolation caused her to be shy, and unsure of herself._

_"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you." The boy approached her and knelt down in front of where she sat._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her forehead, causing her overgrown fringe to ride up. Looking at her, he fell silent, before whispering,_

_"We have the same eyes…"_

_It was then and there Alexandria promised herself she would become strong and great, she would be the best city she could, so that England would be proud of her, and so that he would never leave her alone. She got so close, she really did. Then it happened. Him! He had everything she wanted, and he then threw it away. Destroyed it all. Her country went into shock, and no longer was she allowed to call Arthur her big brother. She cracked. For the one thing she was scared of, was losing everything again. Being abandoned in a cruel world by herself, yet once again. She had to learnt she did not belong in the world of countries, for she was no more than a city._

"So I believe we should fight under the flag of red, white and blue!" America declared, snapping Alexa out her dream, and snapping the final straw.

"Those were the British colours first." London snarled behind gripped teeth.

"Huh?" The other countries had forgotten London was even in the room. In fact, in recent years London had felt herself become like Canada, a ghost in the eyes of countries. The angered London rose from her chair, and slammed her hands against the table.

"Red, white and blue are on the British flag you twit!" London's original, highly posh and educated accent leaked through.

"And it's quite clear you no longer need me. So if you'll please excuse me, I have real work to do." London stormed out, only catching England shout a distant

"London!" as she left. It's always London. He never calls me Alexandria anymore, she thought sorrowful, I just hope we're not attacked by bombs again. She couldn't go through it again, not after World War Two, not again.

**-* In World War Two Britain (In short) was running out of aeroplanes, so they built wooden aeroplanes in order to fool Hitler into believing they had more resources than they did. This saved their ass's just, and could have easily failed. If Hitler had been wiser and continued with a brutal air attack, Britain would've lost the war.**


	4. The First Move

London didn't feel right, her stomach ached as if she had eaten something bad, which wouldn't be so odd if it wasn't for the fact she hadn't eaten all day. Ignoring it, London looked around having found herself at the river Thames; it was always a very special spot for her, since she was proud of the river. It was now one of her many tourist attractions, bringing people in from all across the world, well it did until the war anyway. The only people that could be found on the streets now were British, and they all walked very professionally, with suspicious look expressions their faces. It was like in world war two, when you couldn't tell if there was a German spy among you, so you began to suspect everyone.

Sighing she leaned on the barriers, and watched as the clear blue liquid rushed through her city carelessly, it had changed a lot from when she was a young teenage girl. That was true for many things, but the river Thames was more personal for London, as it used to be a huge problem. She remembered how dirty it was, and how it would run down in a sludgy, brown waste, and stink quite horribly, it made Alexa quite ill for some time and impacted on her physical strength as a side effect. In fact, that was the time her brother left her to see the world, and the very start of some very strange and crazy years.

_"Big brother!" The teenager ran towards Britain, grabbing onto his large red coat from behind before he could board the ship._

_"You didn't say goodbye!" She looked down, slightly hurt by Arthurs actions, he simply turned and smiled gently at the younger._

_"I'm sorry, but with you being so ill recently I didn't want to wake you." He petted the young girls brown hair. Arthur then heard a sailor call for him, informing him to leave._

_"I have to go now; I'll see you soon though don't worry." London nodded and let go of her brother. As he boarded, she promised herself she'd get better and stronger, so that she could develop with the soon to be British Empire. She'd do it for her big brother, and she'd do it for her country. _

_"Goodbye!" London called, as she waved at her brother, who slowly disappeared into the distance. She didn't see him again, for a very long time…_

Alexa suddenly shot down in agony, as the strange feeling in her stomach began to explode like tiny mines inside of her.

"Ahh!" It burnt as she placed her head in her legs, struggling to breathe. Her lungs became desperate, and her throat felt like sandpaper, tears pricking the edges of her eyes and threatening to spill. Through the throbbing beats that pulsed through her ears, and the increasing sound of what appeared to be gunshots, she heard a man in the distance cry

"This is The New Order! You will obey us!" Shit! She had to get out of here before they found her, if London was taken England would surly fall. She couldn't allow that to happen! Britain was called great because they survived, no matter what. The explosions began to die down to a constant ache, as London forced herself to her feat and stumbled into the nearby alley way, just before the enemy rounded the corner.

"We have a problem sir!" A young man stormed into the meeting room, causing all the countries to turn around.

"What is it?" Arthur asked

"Its The New Order sir, it seems they have slowly been infiltrating Britain. They have guns and taken control of most of London, the police can't get in there and they're holding the public as hostage!"

"What!" the countries chanted,

"They're on their way towards us! We have to evacuate!" As if suddenly hearing his own words for the first time, the man darted out the room again.

"Dude! This is not good!" America said.

"What do we do aru?" China asked weakly,

"Trust the country of spies to be defeated by spies." France mocked

"Shut your buggering face!" Britain retaliated,

"Anyway, I know a secret passageway out of here; it leads to a local alley near by the River Thames. It was built during World War two as a last resort." That's when in the distance, they began to hear the littering sound of gun fires and screams.

"Well what are you waiting for man? Let's go!" America called, and after Britain had checked that the coast was clear, he silently lead them through the plain maze like corridors at the heart of the building. As they went a sickening thought entered England's head, one which made him want to puke. If they were caught now, the world will have fallen. That couldn't happen!

"Stop. Stop." He whispered as they reached a T-junction, he looked either way, in order to make sure the area was empty, before walking towards a door on the right hand side.

"Dude that's just a cupboard!" America shouted, only to be hushed by the other countries.

"That's what it appears to be." England boasted cockily. Pushing a box out the way, and pulling away an old rug, he revealed an old wooden trap door, with a huge metal ring attached. It reminded America of the old horror movies he used to watch, where underneath were zombies or monster wanting to eat your face off in the night.

"Well, in we go." England shivered as the chilly draft caught him, before jumping in. He was then followed by America, Canada, France and China.


End file.
